


Frank Sinatra

by etextraordinary



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etextraordinary/pseuds/etextraordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday gift for preciousmellow. Happy Birthday hon, I hope you enjoy the slight blangst. Beta'd by fides_rationem. Warning: Very minor OC character death. Comforting leads to fluff, lots and lots of fluff. Bad geography, but no worse than what the show uses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank Sinatra

Blaine frantically typed the message into his phone. He paused to read it over. It wasn’t really an emergency, but he just needed to talk to Kurt. Kurt always made him feel better.

I know you are supposed to be teaching your Dad how to make egg-white omelets, but can you call me?

Less than a minute later his phone rang and Kurt’s smiling face appeared on the screen.

“Hey.”

“Hi. Blaine what’s going on? Dad is about to burn himself making toast.”

Blaine sniffed. “Oh, its nothing. Don’t worry about it, call me later.” He tried to hide the fact that he was crying.

“Blaine. You’re crying. What’s wrong?” Kurt’s voice softened.

“Its… its Frank. Frank Sinatra. He’s dead.”

“Blaine, honey. Frank Sinatra died almost 15 years ago.” Kurt said, confused.

“No, my cat. I’ve had him since I was 7 years old. When I got home this morning, she told me they had to put him down.” Blaine was crying harder now. He wished Kurt were there to hold him and make it better.

“Hold on a second, Blaine.” Blaine nodded at the phone. He could hear muffled sounds from the other end; he assumed Kurt went to tell his Dad that he was leaving him alone for breakfast.

A minute later Kurt is back and says, “I’m going to leave now. I’ll be there in a half hour.”

Blaine sniffs. “Ok. Drive safely.”

“I will. Don’t worry. I love you.”

“I love you.”

***  
Blaine opens the front door before Kurt knocks, “I’m sorry. You didn’t have to drive all the way here.”

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck, “Of course I did. You were crying on the phone.”

Blaine looks down and smiles. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, now can we go inside?”

Blaine moves aside to let him in the house. As soon as Kurt has taken his coat off, Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and leads him into the living room. Blaine has a box of cat toys sitting on the coffee table. Kurt picks through the box filled with feathers on string and catnip filled squeaky toys. He pulls out the thing he finds at the bottom of the box.

“What’s this?” He’s delicately holding a tiny polka dot bowtie.

“It was Frank’s. When he was a kitten, I dressed him up in a bowtie. We had matching outfits. Mom has a picture somewhere.” Blaine takes the bowtie from Kurt, gently rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers.

“How did he get the name Frank Sinatra?” Kurt puts his arm around Blaine’s shoulder and pulls him back so he is resting on his chest.

“When I was 7, my Grandma took me to see Guys and Dolls in Columbus. I fell in love with the show and with musical theater. That was about a week or two after we had gotten a new kitten. Mom and Dad couldn’t agree on names, Dad wanted to call him Mustang, and Mom refused. So when I was walking around singing ‘Luck be a Lady’ with the cat in my arms, they decided to call him Frank Sinatra.”

Kurt was stroking Blaine’s hair as he told the story, “I’m so sorry. He was a good friend for a long time.”

Blaine nodded, tears streaming down his face, “He was the first… uh… friend I came out to. He just licked my hand and purred. He gave me the courage to come out to my parents and friends.”

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, kissing his temple. “Oh, Blaine.”

“Even though I’m away at school most of the time now, he was always at the door to greet me when I got home. Then today, when he wasn’t.” Blaine starts crying harder, shaking with every breath. Kurt pulls him up into a proper hug, kissing his hair and whispering soothing things.

When Blaine eventually calms down again, Kurt suggests watching a movie. Blaine pulls out Lady and the Tramp. They make a big bowl of popcorn and snuggle down to watch the movie.

***  
The following Monday, Blaine opens his locker to find a small stuffed kitten sitting on the shelf. The kitten looks almost exactly like Frank did when he was little. There was Frank’s bowtie tied around the stuffed kitty’s neck and attached was note:

B-  
Until we move into our own apartment and can adopt our own.  
Purr purr.  
I love you.  
-K

Blaine had tears in his eyes as he hugged the cat to his chest, gently kissing it on the head before setting him back down in his locker and going to French class to find Kurt.


End file.
